Knight in Shining Wetsuits?
by Novelnerd97
Summary: Screw the white horse. My knight came on a surfboard. Shining armor? I preferred the wetsuit. I wasn't going to be the damsel in distress… but a rescue right about now would be nice. 3nd in the Saving Kensi Series.
1. Long Day

**DISCLAIMER: Can I just put that and it be enough? Still don't own.**

**Chapter 1: Long Day…-**

"You guys up for a beer?" Callen asked the team. They had just closed up a tough case and everyone was a little worse for wear. Sam had a bullet graze, a car had hit Callen, Deeks was sporting a black eye, and Kensi cracked her ribs, plus everyone had a few new bruises.

Sam imminently agreed to a drink. Deeks also agreed, "Why not? Kens?"

Kensi shook her head. "No thanks. I have a date with an ice pack and some bad TV. See you guys tomorrow." And she walked out of the bullpen. The rest of the guys shrugged and made their way to the bar.

Kensi winced as she sat down in her SRX. She had sworn up and down to Deeks that she was fine, that she had only bruised her ribs. Although judging from the throbbing radiating from her chest, she had re-cracked the ribs the bullet had. Thinking about the shooting caused her old wounds to flare with a phantom pain. She rubbed her scars, remembering. Kensi shook her head to get rid of the painful memories. She had a bad enough day, without thinking about her shooting.

She turned the key and focused on driving home. Walking inside her apartment Kensi made a mental note to clean. When her ribs throbbed again she added, once she felt better. Though with her job that was something rarity.

Kensi walked into her kitchen for some medical supplies. She grabbed some ibuprofen from the cupboard and dry swallowed them. Kensi then pulled an ice pack out of her freezer and poured herself a generous glass of red wine.

"God." Kensi mumbled when she sat down on her couch. She felt as though she had been hit by a car but not today I wasn't, she though wryly. The thought of a hot bath passed through her head but she was honestly too tired and too sore to move. So she just pulled a blanket over herself and turned on the TV. Top Model, perfect to forget a day of troubles.

As many of her night's home, Kensi's mind wandered to Deeks. Her biggest fear was that another man in her life would just up and leave. Yet deep down she knew that Deeks would never do that – at least not willingly. He had stayed every night for months until she got up on her feet after the shooting. He refrained from making a dirty joke when she needed help getting undressed. He cooked meals for her and he even cleaned up the apartment.

Her mind strayed to that one morning…

_Kensi rolled out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and looked around the room. Where was Deeks? If he were there he would have made a comment on her messy bun or the fact that she was once again wearing nothing but his shirt. Then she noticed the note on the counter, written in Deeks' scrawl. _

"_Hey Fern, just went out to catch some waves. Be back soon. Deeks x"_

_Kensi smiled at the little 'x' at the end of the note. She pretended that it didn't send shivers down her spine. Okay so Deeks was at the beach. Kensi got dressed quickly, in a pair of jean shorts and a yellow crop top. She told herself it was because it was the fastest thing but honestly, now her chest bandages were off, and she could go back to getting a reaction out of Deeks._

_Kensi locked her apartment door and walked down to the beach. She kicked off her shoes when she reached the sand and smiled. Sometimes she didn't appreciate the little things in life – like the feeling of sand on bare feet. A bark drew Kensi from her thoughts._

"_Hey boy." She said as she pet Monty. "Where's your daddy?" Kensi looked up from Monty towards the waves. A blonde head stuck out of the water and unconsciously she smiled._

_Deeks saw Kensi waiting for him on the beach and grinned. He caught his last wave and rode it into the beach. Kensi stood up and Deeks' mouth went dry at the sight of her. Kensi's shorts displayed her long legs and her top rode up, showing off her tanned stomach. _

_When Deeks came out of the water it was Kensi's turn for her mouth to go dry. She knew that Deeks was ripped but this was something on a whole new level. She looked appreciatively at his golden abs, watching water droplets slid down his chest – _

Kensi shook her head. This wasn't the first time she thought about that day. When she dreamt about it, the dream didn't stop at Deeks coming out of the water but instead went much farther. Like not for under 18 farther. She shouldn't be having these thoughts about her partner! But after seeing the caring side of Deeks when she was shot, she couldn't get him out of her mind!

Kensi checked her father's watch and realized that it was nearing midnight. As capable of surviving on little sleep as she was, she did need some. So she swallowed the rest of her wine and pulled herself off the couch.

As always, she went through a perimeter check. She put the deadbolt on the door, checked all the windows and then shuffled to her bedroom. Only taking the time too pull her jeans off, she then succumbed to sleep.

Deeks never had been particularly close to Callen or Sam. Callen was a lone wolf and Sam was a team mam so they balanced each other out, it was because of this that they were a very closed off group. However after the past few years of working with the team, after having Kensi's back – who was really like their little sister – they had come to accept him.

After their last case the guys went out for drinks to relax and they were now all a little tipsy. Not drunk by any means – all undercover cops knew that getting truly wasted in public could mean bad things – but they were certainly friendlier then before. Joking, laughing, and singing a horrible rendition of whatever song was playing, the men had no worries. And when they called it a night, still humming that song under their breath, none of them knew what was currently happening only a few blocks away.

A large man, nothing more that a silhouette in the dark, looked around and bent down on one knee in front of the door. There was a glint of silver as her took something out of his pocket and then he got to work.

After years of being an agent Kensi was trained to awake at the slightest sound. It wasn't always the greatest – many nights she was startled awake by motorcycles driving past or dogs barking – but some nights, being a light sleeper saved her life. It was a little after 3 in the morning when Kensi was woken up by a familiar sound, someone was picking her lock. And by the sound of it, not very good.

The thought to alert Deeks – the team (she really had to stop doing that!) passed through her head. But Kensi was able to deal with an armature robber by herself. So she grabbed her gun and crept out of her room.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the first chapter of the next fic in the series (after **_**Bleeding Love **_**and **_**Not Just Partners**_**). As a warning the chapters are going to be a little shorter but there will be more of them so just stay with me :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review,**

**Novelnerd97**

**P.S. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes :D**


	2. Just Got Longer

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favourited my story 3**

**Chapter 2: …Just Got Longer-**

Hiding behind her kitchen doors, Kensi listened to her lock being picked. Finally there was a click and the door opened. Kensi wasn't particularly worried; she did have a dead bolt. What she didn't expect was the edge of bolt cutters to appear in the gap and her bead bolt to fall limp. Quickly Kensi concluded that this was no regular burglary, they were too prepared – whoever it was, was there for her. Kensi thought again about alerting that team but it was too late. Her door was swinging open.

Kensi stayed hidden as a man appeared. He was tall, but not too tall. Muscled, but not overly. With his plain brown hair and dark eyes he was one of those dangerous ones – so like Callen – that could just turn invisible. Kensi knew that even though she was good, there was no way that she could win a fight against him. All she had left was the element of surprise, so she jumped out of her hiding spot.

"Stop! Federal Agent!"

The man reached behind him for his gun and pulled it out. Kensi hesitated, she didn't want blood all over her apartment, but when he went to pull the trigger, Kensi pulled first.

He fell back, blood leaking from the hole in his chest. Damn, Kensi thought, not only am I going have to explain to the neighbours but also I have to clean that up! Following protocol, Kensi walked up to the guy and kicked away his gun. Now the only thing to do was to figure out who the hell this guy was and what he wanted from her.

* * *

While his partner picked the lock, he climbed up the fire escape on the back of the building. It wasn't easy by any means, the old iron was creaky and he wasn't a small man. But somehow he made it to her apartment without alerting any of the other neighbours. He picked the lock on the window and squeezed all 6 foot 2 of him through the small opening. He heard a yell from the living room.

"Stop! Federal Agent!"

Damn, so she was awake. Well time to improvise… He looked around the corner and saw his partner raising his gun to shoot but she got there first and his partner fell backwards, blood leaking from his chest. Using the gunshots to cover up his footsteps he walked closer to her. When she walked up to his partner to kick away the gun he saw his chance. She heard the creak in the floorboards and went to turn around but it was too late. He brought his own gun up above his head he swung it down on the back of her head.

* * *

Kensi was about to get her phone to let the team know about the dead guy currently bloodying up her living room floor when a creak in the floorboard stopped her. She went to turn around but it was too late. She felt a pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

He lowered his gun and peeled his gaze from the woman crumpled on the floor to the dead man lying beside her.

"You weren't supposed to try and shoot her you moron! You deserve what you got!" He said coldly. But he couldn't dwell on his now dead partner; he still had things to take care of. So he took a knife out of his back pocket and got to work. A smile – if even you could call it that – spread across his face. This was only the beginning.

* * *

Deeks woke up on the next morning with a slight headache and dry mouth. He could tell himself that he would never drink again but he knew that was a lie. Their job was too stressful to not have a few drinks after work. As long as he didn't get drunk – and become his worst fear – than he was okay with dealing with a hangover.

After a cup of coffee and a hot shower, Deeks was feeling much better. He got dressed in his usual attire (jeans and one of the plaid shirts that Kensi hated so much) and got in the car to drive to work. Taking a different route to work Deeks was at Ops in less than 15 minutes. Looking around the parking lot Deeks noticed that Kensi's car wasn't there yet. However he didn't worry, she probably just over slept after a night of beer and Top Model.

It was when the clock read 9:31 that Deeks was worried. It was rare that he arrived before Kensi but not impossible. But Kensi had never been late. Honestly neither had he, everyone joked that he showed up late but he was always there by 9:20 (the rest of the team's version of late). Everyone was too scared of Hetty to arrive late to work.

Eric whistled from the balcony and everyone came running, Callen from the firing range, Sam from the gym, and of course Deeks from the bullpen. When everyone was up in Ops Callen looked around confused.

"Deeks… Where's Kensi?"

"I don't know… You guys start working on this one and I'll go check on her."

Callen gave him a nod and turned back to the screen to focus on the briefing. Deeks walked back to the parking lot, thinking. His mind strayed to Kensi. He had only moved back to his own apartment a month ago, when she had finally come back to work. What worried him was how comfortable he was living with Kensi when they weren't even dating (not that he didn't wish). It felt completely natural to leave Kensi notes when he was leaving or when he woke up to start making her breakfast. In the past four months they had become so… domestic.

In the past months Deeks had been constantly arguing with himself. A large part of him wanted to tell Kensi about his feelings. Technically he had already but she was unconscious so it didn't really count. Some days he felt like he could just burst and blurt it out. But an even larger part didn't want to tell her… But he couldn't figure out why! After she was shot it was because she didn't need more stress in her life but it had been months and Deeks hadn't said anything.

If he was honest with himself it was because he was scared. Scared that Kensi wouldn't return his feelings. Scared that if he told her their partnership would be ruined and he would loose his closest friend.

Deeks arrived at Kensi's apartment building and he was shaken out of his thoughts. He didn't know how he even made it there, how preoccupied he was. He locked his car and walked up to her apartment and knew right away that something was wrong. Looking around, nothing looked wrong but Deeks had learned to trust his gut. So he made sure no nosey neighbours were watching and took out his gun.

"Kensi?" He called. He didn't expect a response and wasn't surprised when none came. "Kensi if your sick or just tired make sure your decent, I'm coming in." Deeks' bad feeling only got worse so instead of trying to pick the lock he turned the doorknob. His heart rose into his throat when the door opened, no lock stopping it.

Opening the door all the way Deeks walked in with his gun in front of him. He would have said that her living room was in a state of disarray but that was just how it normally looked. However the dead guy with a bleeding chest was not normally there. Deeks continued through the apartment, clearing all of the rooms, before returning to the living room.

Part of him was relieved that he did not find Kensi in her apartment but when he realized that it did not guarantee she was okay his worry returned tenfold. Deeks looked up at the wall in front of him and his heart stopped. He hadn't thought about that case in five years. But now everything came rushing back…

"_One day, Detective. One day I'll get out and I'll make you suffer like my brother did. I'll make you feel all the pain that I did, watching my brother die. And then, only then, will I rest."_

Deeks pulled out his phone and called Ops. "Hey Deeks."

* * *

Callen and Sam were now the only ones listening to the briefing Nell and Eric were giving about their latest case. They were just about to leave when the Ops phone rang and they heard Eric.

"Hey Deeks." Callen stopped and looked back at the speckled hacker. "Yeah he was just about to leave." Another pause. "You are now…"

Callen and Sam's curiosity was peaked and they continued to listen. Deeks' grave voice came on the line and right away Callen knew that their case was about to be given to another team. "Callen we have a problem…"

* * *

Deeks could not rip his eyes away from the wall in front of him while he was talking to Callen. "Callen we have a problem." He almost couldn't breathe when he read the message again. There up on the wall, written in something that looked scarily like blood, was a simple message.

'How does it feel Detective?'

* * *

**A/N: So here is the next chapter :D I just want to apologize for any timing issues in Kensi's recovery (ex. Like if it seems un realistic) I was basing it off how Callen returned to work after 5 months but I'm not saying I'm an expert or anything. So if you think it is unrealistic just skip that part and keep reading xD The next chapter will be up soon :D**

**Reviews are love 3**

**Novelnerd97**


	3. Missing

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited :D**

_Previously in Knight in Shining… Wetsuits?:_

_Deeks could not rip his eyes away from the wall in front of him while he was talking to Callen. "Callen we have a problem." He almost couldn't breathe when he read the message again. There up on the wall, written in something that looked scarily like blood, was a simple message._

'_How does it feel Detective?'_

**Chapter 3: Missing-**

"Deeks what is it? Deeks!" Callen called in his business voice. Deeks was only supposed to pick up Kensi… What had gone wrong?

"Deeks where is Kensi?" Sam asked urgently. Kensi was like Callen and Sam's little sister and the thought of something happening to her was almost too much. They had gone through enough stress when she had been shot earlier that year.

"That's the thing…. I don't know…"

For a moment it was as if no one in Ops took a breath. Everyone was frozen and then there was a rush of movement. Eric and Nell were working on any camera's by Kensi's apartment, Hetty was off to make some phone calls and transfer their other case to another team, and Callen and Sam were now down to work.

Deeks' voice came over the line again. "Eric, Nell I need you to find Tyler Deccan for me. He should be in prison."

Callen and Sam gave each other confused looks while Eric and Nell typed madly away. "Tyler Andrew Deccan, 29, parents killed in a car accident, worked as an IT specialist until fired due to reports of excessive anger, arrested in 2007 for running a human trafficking ring, arresting officer… Detective Marty Deeks…" Eric paused, looking up at the agents in the room. They shrugged; they had no idea what was going on either.

"In California State Prison… Oh shit!" Everyone looked at Nell in shock. She wasn't the swearing type.

"What?!" Deeks asked desperately. "Tell me he is still locked away in his cell!"

"I can't do that Deeks." Nell said sadly. "He escaped 2 months ago…"

Deeks just wanted to cry when he heard Nell say the exact thing he did not want to hear. "I can't do that Deeks… He escaped 2 months ago…" His worst nightmare was coming true except it was reality and there was no waking up from it.

"Deeks want to explain what the hell is going on? Who is this Deccan guy and what does he have to do with Kensi?"

Deeks took a deep breath, not knowing where to start. "Tyler Deccan is a perp I put away 5 years ago and he wasn't the happiest when I did it. As for what he has to do with Kensi… He's the one who kidnapped her."

Callen and Sam looked at each other. How could Deeks possibly know that this was the work of this Deccan guy? Every cop had a past that came to bite them in the ass but generally it bit them, not their partners. More likely this Deccan guy bought a one way ticket to Jamaica and was out of the country.

"How can you be sure Deeks?"

"Trust me. Come to Kensi's apartment and I'll explain." Deeks said, with conviction in his voice. Callen told him they would be there in 10 minutes and the senior agents walked out of the Ops Center.

Nell looked at Eric worriedly. "Kensi will be okay." She said as if she was trying to convince herself. However her voice didn't come out as convicted as she hoped.

"Yeah she will Nell. She always is." Eric said, patting her on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

The drive to Kensi's apartment was completely silent, both partners focused on their worried thoughts. What was so bad that Deeks couldn't tell them about over the phone? Finally Sam's challenger pulled up in front of Kensi's apartment and both agents got out and ran up to Kensi's place. They found Deeks sitting on the floor outside her door with his head in his hands.

"Deeks, what do you have?"

Deeks looked up, surprised that the agents had arrived that fast. Callen probably broke a few more traffic laws to get there. He hoped Callen wouldn't hold him responsible if he was sent to traffic school again…

"You should probably just see for yourself." Callen was shocked. The last time Deeks had sounded that dejected was when Kensi had been in a coma for 3 days and the doctors doubted that she would wake up. Sam and Callen walked into the room and the first thing they noticed was the dead body laying on the floor.

"That's not all. Look at the other wall." Deeks said from behind them. They both turned around and, like Deeks did, they stopped.

"Is that… Is that blood?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah… You'll find that it's Kensi's. That's his MO."

Callen stepped up, "Explain now. His MO? All the questions about this Deccan guy? Deeks we need some answers and we need them fast!"

Deeks sighed and sat down at Kensi's dining room table, gesturing for Callen and Sam to join him. They sat down and Deeks couldn't help but think that this felt very much like an interrogation in the boatshed. Going off the impatient looks on the agent's faces Deeks knew that their patience wasn't going to last much longer so he started talking.

"Five years ago I was deep undercover. LAPD had sent me in as Cole Silver, a crooked lawyer, to infiltrate a human trafficking ring. Three guys, Matthew Nordan, Rob Deccan, and the leader Tyler Deccan ran it. You know what Eric already told you, 29, parents killed in car crash, worked as an IT specialist until fired. However you haven't heard anything about his associates and right now you probably don't need to know about them. Since we don't have much time I'll skip to the end part."

"Tyler was the head of a trafficking ring for young girls, preferably Mexican, but he had a problem getting them into the country. So he decided to join forces with the Dragón cartel. He figured if they can get drugs into the country then they would have no problem with girls. Most of these girls were sent into prostitution but some 'lucky' ones were chosen personally for Deccan and his friends as entertainment." Deeks looked sick. "They were brutally raped and murdered before being dumped on the side of the road."

Callen too looked sick, "And how does this come to him kidnapping your partner?"

Deeks took a deep breath and continued his story, "I'm getting there… To make this merge with the cartel they needed a lawyer. But seeing as this was a completely under the table deal, they needed a lawyer that wouldn't snitch and that is where Cole Silver came in. I was undercover for 3 months before I gathered all the information I needed. Deccan was meeting José the head of the cartel to pick up the first shipment of girls. I managed to eavesdrop on this conversation so LAPD held a bust and I was part of it."

"Most of the lower class workers of the ring were killed while trying to escape the bust. The top guys were hiding in the back room. Tyler Deccan, the leader, Rob Deccan, his younger brother and only family, and Matthew Nordan, their close friend and the dead guy lying on the floor. They all were holding guns when we came into the back room. Tyler, Matthew and José all dropped their guns and agreed to come in with us. However Rob Deccan had been to prison before for a small time drug bust and didn't like the experience then. To go back in a prison full of Mexican's after being convicted as a human trafficker for Mexican girls didn't seem like a good idea to him. So he pointed the gun at me and went to pull the trigger so I pulled first. We tried to save him but there was nothing we could do."

"Deccan, Nordan and José behaved perfectly throughout the trial. We had no problem with them and they didn't look surprised when they were sentenced 15 years for the trafficking ring and a lifetime for all the rapes and murders. But there was one problem. When uniforms were bringing Deccan out of the courtroom after the sentencing he threatened me, saying that he would make me suffer as much as he did when he watched his brother die. I thought nothing of it because he was put away in jail. But he has escaped and gone after…" Deeks trailed off, pain evident in his voice.

"Look Deeks I know he threatened you and I know this seems like him following through with his threat but we have to look into everything and its not like Kensi didn't have her fair share of enemies." Callen said rationally.

Deeks looked him in the eyes, "Callen the message on the wall is very clear, it's for me. And I know its Kensi's blood as much as I know its Deccan. Whenever someone crossed him, he made his point in a very clear way. He wouldn't harm the person who crossed him. He would find that one person who they loved the most and he would slap them around a little bit. Then he would cut their right arm and use their blood to write a message on the wall. Not only would it enforce his message but he would also make clear that if you screwed him over he knew who to go after. He promised that one day he would make me suffer… this is only him keeping his promise." No one mentioned the implication of Deccan going after Kensi to get to Deeks.

Everyone sat in silence, trying to digest all of the information that had just been thrown at them. In their line of work it was in incredibly common to have a past, and even more common for that past to come back and bite you in the ass. They had all gone through it… Callen with the Tracy and the Comescu's and Kielson (he had a large past), Sam with Jada, Kensi with Clairmont, and now it was Deeks' turn. But never was it fun.

Finally Callen spoke up, "Well we have to treat this like any other kidnapping case. Now that we know who took her, we find him."

Deeks wanted to speak up, tell him it wasn't that easy but at the same time he wanted to take comfort in Callen's confidence. So instead he nodded, hoping and praying that they would bring his Wonder Women home.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like the whole back-story with Deeks and Deccan :) **

**As always review,**

**Novelnerd97**


	4. Boys in Blue

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited, and alerted :D**

**Chapter 4: Boys in Blue-**

The team started going through Kensi's apartment, trying to figure out what happened last night. Kensi's gun was lying on the floor in front of the dead guy. The dead guy's gun was lying on her couch, so it looked like Kensi shoved it away from him after he was shot. It was obvious that there were 2 people in on this. Deeks identified the dead man as Matthew Nordan, Deccan's right hand man. Callen found the window in Kensi's bedroom was unlocked so Deccan must have come in through there and got the drop on Kensi while she was fighting Nordan.

While Deeks was looking around all he could think was why didn't he know when Deccan broke out of prison? If he had known Deccan was free maybe…

"Deeks stop blaming yourself!" Sam said from the corner of the room. "I can practically feel the guilt radiating off you. Let me only say this once Deeks: This. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Kensi is one of the best federal agents who just happens to work in undercover. She probably has more enemies than all of us, maybe other than Callen. One of them was bound to come after her eventually, it just happened to be one of your enemies instead. Kensi can handle herself Deeks, at least until we find her. And we will find her!"

Ever since Kensi had been shot, Deeks and Sam had a closer relationship. They cared about each other, they were part of the same team and that meant more than anything. Sam was the one to give Deeks the security talk after he had been shot. But Sam stopped looking at Deeks as the annoying office temp and more of part of the team after Kensi had been shot.

Deeks couldn't speak through the lump in his throat but nodded at Sam. Then Callen came back into the living room on the phone with Ops, "So looked around the whole apartment. Have the CSU come through here and sweep for the usual things, just to double check its Deccan. Also have them run DNA on the blood on the wall. Eric, check all cameras within a 4-block radius on Kensi's apartment in the past 2 months. Look for any recurring vehicles; Deccan had to find out where Kensi lived somehow. Yeah, alright call me if you find anything." Callen slipped his phone back in his pocket and addressed Callen and Sam, "While Eric is working on that we should head down to LAPD and get what we can on this Deccan character."

This caught Deeks' attention. "Wait, wait, wait."

Callen laughed, "Sorry Deeks but you're going to have to put aside your differences with the shields for today. We have work to do."

Deeks nodded. He knew why they needed to go the LAPD headquarters, they had all the info on Deccan, but the thought of going in their with his NCIS team was not a good one. They had seen that the LAPD didn't like him but they had never witnessed it up close and Deeks knew it wasn't a pretty thing.

The three men stood outside the LAPD headquarters, just looking at the door. Callen and Sam could feel the tension radiating off of Deeks right now. Sam decided to speak up,

"You going to be okay Deeks?"

Deeks nodded, "It's not like I have a choice. Let's just get the files and get out of here."

Callen looked at Sam, almost as if to ask 'Is he going to be okay?' Sam shrugged, as if to say 'I don't know…'

The walked inside the station and the cops inside immediately took notice at who had returned. The hostility was raging as Deeks lead Callen and Sam inside.

"Well well. Looks like Shaggy brought some backup. What, the Mystery Van outside?"

Sam and Callen had teased Deeks numerous times about his stereotypical California surfer look. But it had been just that, teasing. This time there was just vindictiveness in the officers voice.

"What do you want Deeks? The Feds got sick of you? Sorry, no returns."

Deeks ground his teeth together but stayed silent. It wouldn't help for him to yell at the very people he needed something from. Callen could tell Deeks was getting more agitated so he decided to step in.

"All of your files on Tyler Deccan." He said, flashing his NCIS badge.

"Why do you care about him? I though you guys were so much better than us, only dealing with the Navy boys."

It was Callen's turn to ground his teeth. "Look I didn't come here to deal with a smartass like you. Technically I'm your superior so want to hand over those files?"

The cop stood defiantly until another cop spoke up. "Just give him the files Brady." Deeks recognized that cop as Officer Green, the one who was on guard duty when Kensi was shot. Deeks nodded at him, expressing his gratitude. The officer, Brady, begrudgingly went into the back to get the files. When Brady came back with the boxes he spoke up again,

"LAPD is already on the case. You guys will only get in the way."

Finally Deeks snapped, "Yeah and you guys have been doing a real bang up job! How is that case going? Got any leads on where he is?"

"We got a tip that he was on his way to Canada."

Deeks just laughed. "You have got to be kidding me Brady! Canada? Know what, I'm done with this. We've got the files guys, lets just go." And he turned around and went to walk away, Callen and Sam walking behind him.

"Why do you care Deeks?"

Deeks whirled around, "I care because Deccan came after me. Because you conveniently didn't alert me that Deccan escaped from the prison **I put him in**! I care because this morning Deccan kidnapped my partner! So know what Brady? Fuck off, because I've had a shitty enough day without your help." He turned towards the door again before he stopped, his back to the cops. "Oh and tell Bates something for me. After I catch Deccan... I'm resigning!" And with that, he walked out of the station.

* * *

Green smiled but it was quickly hidden by a look of outrage, matching the cops around him. He still didn't like Deeks but he had seen first hand how much he cared for his partner. And he was happy that Deeks put a few of his fellow cops in their place. Now all he could hope was that he got his partner back. From what he heard, there were far to many near death experiences for the pair of them.

* * *

The team walked into Ops, none of them mentioning what happened at LAPD. Both Callen and Sam didn't know that Hetty had offered Deeks a position as an agent so they were currently thinking that Deeks was going to just resign. However Deeks knew that once all of this crap was finished, he was filing those papers that he kept in the bottom drawer of his desk.

"Hey guys! You get all of the files?" Nell asked as she hopped down the stairs.

"Yeah looks like LAPD isn't advanced enough to convert their old files into electronic versions so we're stuck going through all the files by hand…" Sam grumbled.

Nell nodded, "Well we might have a hit on the car."

Callen, Sam and Deeks ran up to the Ops Center, finally having a lead to follow. Eric smiled at them – although it came out as more of a grimace.

"A blue Ford F150 has been parked a block away from Kensi's apartment for the past 2 months."

"How did this guy find Kensi without alerting her?" Callen asked. Kensi was a trained operative, being unaware of a tail was not like her.

"Because he had a smart cover." Nell said. "2 months ago the security cam caught the first sighting of the same F150, but there was one difference. This time the flat top was full of boxes." Nell looked Deeks in the eye. "Guys… He moved in down the street. That's how Kensi didn't notice him. Every day at 7 he drove his car to work and at 5 he drove it home. Then at 7, every single night, he went for a walk, taking the same route. Kensi probably did notice him. But she probably thought he was just another LA guy following the same routine."

Deeks felt a little faint. "For 2 months he was gathering information on her. 2 months… If only… Then maybe…"

"Deeks!" Callen's sharp voice came from beside him. "In this line of work you can spend a lot of time thinking about the could haves and should haves. But nothing can change the past. Yes Deccan was living down the street from Kensi and we didn't know. Those are the facts and we just have to deal with it."

Deeks nodded. Right now he needed to put his emotions aside and just focus on getting Kensi back. Then he could loose his head and have a meltdown. Right now he had to be strong.

* * *

Slowly Kensi became aware of the world again. At first all she could focus on was the pounding originating from the back of her head. The man in her apartment, shooting him, then everything going black. There must have been another one! Kensi tried to move but something stopped her. That's when she really thought about her surroundings.

Both of her arms were secured above her head and her feet were chained to the floor. In a total of 5 seconds Kensi realized just how screwed she was. Seeing as at the moment she couldn't free herself she turned her attention to herself. The first thing that she noticed was that she wasn't wearing any pants. Kensi remembered that last night she had just taken off her jeans before falling asleep and now she was hanging in a damp, dark basement… Great… She also realized that her right forearm felt sticky. It looks like she was bleeding and pretty badly judging from the feeling. Today was just not her day.

A squeak drew Kensi out of her thoughts. She tried to see something through the darkness in the room, see whatever was making the noise. A crack of light appeared in front of her. Looks like her capture was coming back.

"Ah I see you're awake. It's a pleasure Miss Blye."

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens… Hope you guys are still enjoying yourselves with my story. I think my favourite part of this chapter was Deeks verbally kicking the LAPD assess XD And now that Kensi is awake, we get to see more of Deccan. Plus you guys got a little of Officer Green (My OC from Bleeding Love) and another officer, Officer Brady, you might just appear again in the story.**

**R & R: read and review people!  
Novelnerd97 :D**


	5. Bruised and Broken

**DISCLAIMER! I can't touch this touché! - that didn't even make sense to me….**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and alerted :D**

* * *

_Previously in Knight in Shining… Wetsuits? -_

_A squeak drew Kensi out of her thoughts. She tried to see something through the darkness in the room, see whatever was making the noise. A crack of light appeared in front of her. Looks like her capture was coming back._

"_Well you're awake. It's a pleasure Miss Blye."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bruised and Broken-**

Kensi strained to see more than the shadowy figure in the doorway. His arm reached out and light flooded the room. Kensi fought to adjust to the brightness and for the first time Kensi caught sight of her kidnapper. He was tall and muscled much like his partner. His hair was dark brown, styled in a buzz cut. But what really caught her attention were his eyes. They were dark green, almost black, and colder than anything she had ever seen before. They held no forgiveness and Kensi knew that those eyes were eyes of a psychopath.

"I wasn't lying Miss Blye. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said. His voice sent shivers down Kensi's spine. But she hid her fear and went with her only weapon – words.

"I would say the same but my father taught me not to lie… He also told me that if I had nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. But really, where is the fun in that?" His eyes flashed in anger and Kensi braced herself for the blow. But it never came. Instead she heard a chuckle.

"Fiery. I like that. It's a shame we met under these circumstances."

"You know they have invented little blue pills for your little problem, you don't have to resort to chaining a girl up. Although," Kensi looked around the room. "If this is your idea of a first date I can see why you can't get laid." His eyes flashed again and Kensi knew this time she wasn't going to get off scot-free. The punch landed on her stomach and inwardly Kensi winced. But she wasn't going to give this bastard the satisfaction so her mask fell into place, no emotion but anger was visible. No one could see past her mask other than Deeks.

That thought got Kensi's mind back on the subject of Deeks although this was not like the last time. Whoever this guys was thought that Kensi had been unconscious for the entire night. However she wasn't. She had blacked out after he pistol-whipped the back of her head but awoke to a sharp pain in her forearm. She had been honestly terrified watching as he used her blood to write a message on the wall. A message to Deeks.

Normally agent training is to remain calm and not aggravate the suspect. But she knew that this time was slightly different. This guy wanted nothing more than revenge on Deeks and nothing Kensi was going to say or do was going to reduce his anger. And because there was no way that she was getting out of the cuffs, she was going to have to use the only weapon she had, some of her treasured smartass comments.

"So… What was it? Unhealthy attachment to mommy? Or maybe it was because you were bullied in school and no one wanted to talk to you?"

Yet another blow was landed to her body but this time it was to her chest. Due to her already injured ribs, this blow knocked all the breathe from her body. It took Kensi a few moments to take in oxygen again.

"Fiery but too much of a smartass. Good women need to learn to control their mouth." He said as he walked around her head. She felt uncomfortable having him in her blind spot.

"Who says I want to be a good woman?"

A low chuckle sent yet another shiver down her spine, but none of her fear was shown on her face. "So help me god when I get out of these chains I am going to kick your ass into another dimension!" He only chuckled again, moving back into her line of sight.

Her capture checked his watch. "It has been long enough don't you think Ms. Blye?"

"You know… you seem to know my name yet I have let to learn yours."

"Just call me… Trapper John."

"Ah a M.A.S.H fan."

"We are getting off topic Ms. Blye… you figure they have noticed that you are missing yet?"  
"Well seeing as it is probably after 9 AM and I have obviously not shown up for work I would say so… John." Kensi said with obvious contempt.

"Then I think it is time to give your friends something to chase."

As he turned to walk out of the room, Kensi spoke out, "They are going to find me you know."

"I don't doubt it Ms. Blye. The question is… will they find you in time?" And with that the door was slammed shut and Kensi's prison was plunged into darkness once again.

Deeks was going crazy. Kensi had been missing for hours and other than the message written on the wall, Deccan had made no effort to contact Deeks. The agents sat around in the bullpen but Deeks found that he couldn't read yet another file. So he got up and walked into the gym. He had the need to punch the crap out of a bag right about now.

Deeks got in about 4 punches when everything he had been trying to hold inside him came tumbling out. No one was here to see him so there was no one for him to be strong for. It didn't matter what Sam had said to him earlier, Deeks still blamed himself. He was the one that arrested Deccan. He was the one who Deccan was after. And he was the one who put Kensi in danger.

Deeks sank to the floor, tears falling from his eyes. This wasn't just his partner. This was the woman that he was in love with. She was the woman who knew his past, how he shot his own father. She was the first face he saw when he woke up after getting shot. After every explosion or shootout (there were a lot more than you would expect) she was the name that he called out for, the voice he wanted to hear first. She was his everything.

And now he could loose that all.

Kensi's captor came back later. How later she didn't know, she had no judgment of time in the darkened room. This time he was carrying a tripod, a camera, and a laptop. Kensi had seen enough cases to know what was going to happen next. 'John' was going to set up a camera and transmit a video to Ops. But this wasn't like any random kidnapping. This guy wasn't going to ask for money, or like in the case of Dom, the return of a terrorist. He was only doing this to taunt Deeks. To rub in the fact that she was gone.

"So Miss Blye… What do you think the poor detective will say when the body of the girl he loves is returned to him, bruised and broken?" The man said, leaning in so close Kensi could smell the whiskey on his breath.

She spit in his face, "Go. To. Hell."

He only chuckled and stroked her face, and this time Kensi couldn't suppress the shudder that traveled down her spine. He then turned away and went back to setting up the equipment. Now Kensi didn't know a lot about electronics but she could see from the complicated code on the computer screen that this guy was good. Like making an untraceable video good. Kensi could only hope that Eric and Nell were better.

Watching this man's hunched back Kensi's mind went back to another blank room, this one starkly white, and another man, holding a gun to her back while walking her into the room. This man, a Russian spy, warned her about the unseen lasers and what they could do. He then smirked and turned away, leaving her standing there.

Kensi was shaken out of her thoughts when 'John' turned towards her again, apparently finished with the electronics.

"Such a pretty woman. Too bad I can't keep you for longer… We could really have some fun."

"I hope you're happy with yourself. Happy that you are so stuck in the past, you are unable to let go of your grudge on the cop that put you away. Did you ever stop to think there was a reason you belonged in jail? You know besides being a rapist, killer and overall psychopath –"

This time the punch was straight to the face and the force of it made Kensi's head raddle. Spots appeared in her vision.

"You think you're so smart don't you _Agent_ Blye? I could just kill you now and save everyone a lot of trouble. So why don't you learn to keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you?"

Kensi's tongue ran over the cut that was just created on her lip. She could taste the metallic taste of blood.

"Yes you could kill me… But you won't."

He leaned in close again, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because if you were to kill me this whole little game would be over far to soon. You wouldn't have the video to taunt Deeks with. You wouldn't be driving him crazy because I won't be alive to create a deadline. You wouldn't get the revenge that you want. So that's why I'm so sure."

"You may be right about that, Miss Blye. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you in the meantime…" 'John's' eyes raked over Kensi's body. His hand ran down the length of her torso. "So…. Let's have some fun."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long school gets pretty crazy. So this is a warning that updates might get a little spotty for now, but I'll try my best to update regularly. I actually had a lot of fun writing all of Kensi's comments so I hope you find them as witty as I do (unlikely but I can hope). The next chapter will be up as soon as possible :D Oh and sorry for any mistakes, it is 1:30 in the morning (I am staying up late to get you your chapter, be grateful).**

**Reviews are gold,**

**Novelnerd97**

**P.S. Did anyone catch the reference I slipped in there? Prize for whoever gets it! :)**


	6. Apologies

**DISCLAIMER! All credit goes to the wonderful Shane Brennan :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and alerted. I am very grateful!**

**Also… This chapter is dedicated to the magical Maloo, who spotted the reference in my last chapter…**

"_**Just call me… Trapper John."**_

"_**Ah a M.A.S.H fan."**_

**It was actually a reference to Castle, Season 4, Episode 7, Cops & Robbers. Castle is my other fandom, and if you guys don't watch it you totally should because it is completely and totally amazing!**

* * *

_Previously in Knight in Shining… Wetsuits:_

"Because if you were to kill me this whole little game would be over far to soon. You wouldn't have the video to taunt Deeks with. You wouldn't be driving him crazy because I won't be alive to create a deadline. You wouldn't get the revenge that you want. So that's why I'm so sure."

_"You may be right about that, Miss Blye. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you in the meantime…" 'John's' eyes raked over Kensi's body. His hand ran down the length of her torso. "So…. Let's have some fun."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Apologies-**

'John' turned away from Kensi again, to hit some last few keys on his laptop. He then placed the tripod in front of Kensi and pressed the record button. He talked quietly to the camera and then turned to Kensi, addressing her.

"Say hello to your friends Miss Blye."

Kensi only raised her eyebrow at him. As if he was expecting her to follow his every command. Even if the guy wasn't holding her in a dark room tied to the ceiling, Kensi still wouldn't do what he told her, that just wasn't who she was.

This time, instead of a punch, "John" gave a slap to her face and managed to hit the bruise he had already created on her check. The cut on her lip split open again and Kensi ran her tongue over it, relishing in the sting. Her still feeling was a sign that she was still fighting and that she was still alive.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "It would be easier on everyone if you just followed my instructions Miss Blye. Maybe if you do, I'll even be nice enough to let you say goodbye to your precious _Detective_." He then turned his attention back to the camera, enjoying seeing the tears sparkling in her eyes.

* * *

A sharp whistle brought Deeks running from the gym and Callen and Sam from the bullpen. Eric stood over the railing with a worried expression on his face.

"…. Guys, we've got something…."

The three men looked at each other and sprinted up the stairs to the Ops Centre. Imminently Callen started to worry, Eric looked sick and Nell was sitting in her chair with tears running down her face.

"Eric, what is it?" Deeks asked. When Eric didn't respond he turned to Nell. "Come on guys, what is going on?"

Nell pushed tears away with her fist and started speaking, wanting to put Deeks out of his misery. "Someone sent a link to Deeks' email account from an untraceable account." In response to Deeks' look of protest Nell continued, sounding a little more like her spunky self. "Yes we tried Deeks! But he kept bouncing off proxy servers. Madrid, Paris, London, Tokyo, hell he even managed to bounce it off the LAPD server. There is no way we can find where he sent it from."

It was only then that Deeks had realized that the dynamic duo hadn't told him what the video was of. He prayed that is was like the last video that someone holding Kensi had sent, nothing more than Kensi standing in a room, safe at least for the moment. But then he thought back to what was hiding in that room. Okay never mind, he hoped this video wasn't like the last.

"Guys… What's on the video?"

Nell and Eric looked at each other and Deeks' heart sank even lower, if it was even possible. "Guys I need to know. What is on the video?!"

It was at that moment that Hetty spoke up. "Mr. Deeks, I have to warn you that this video could possibly be disturbing. And I know that you want to do everything in your power to find your partner, we all do. But there is no denying that this case is personal and if I see that you can no longer act in a professional manner I will not hesitate to put you on desk duty until Ms. Blye is returned to us. Do I make myself clear?"

Deeks nodded at Hetty. He always did have a hot head but he learned to control it by his fear of becoming his father. He knew that this video would make him mad, extremely mad. But there was no way that he was going to let another person be the one to find his partner. He was going to solve this case and put Deccan back in jail, where he belonged.

Hetty signaled Eric to start the video. Imminently Deccan's face filled the big screen in the Ops Centre.

"Hello NCIS. Hello Detective. At least I hope it is hello, I hope that you are sitting there, watching this video, knowing that everything that happens to your partner is entirely your fault."

Everyone in Ops was looking carefully at Deeks wondering how he would react. Other than a slight clench of his jaw he showed no signs of Deccan's words affecting him.

"So say hello to your partner Detective." Deccan stepped to the side and Kensi was exposed to the camera. It was then that Deeks showed a slightly larger reaction, his fists clenching beside him and his face slowly becoming red but still he said nothing, determined to remain professional.

Kensi was hanging from the celling in a dirty basement. Her wrists bound above her and her ankles below her. She was in the same shirt that she had been wearing all day yesterday and didn't have any jeans on. Deeks prayed it was because she wasn't wearing any when she was taken, not that Deccan took them off her. Deeks' eyes strayed over the rest of her. Her wrist was bleeding from what looked like a fairly deep cut, the one that he made to write the message. She also had a bruise forming on her cheek and her lip was split. But as Deeks looked at her eyes he was forced to smile. Her eyes were following her captor and she was giving him her largest death glare. Deeks knew that even if he was hiding his reaction Deccan would not like how defiant Kensi was. She was not a submissive person by nature and Deeks knew that Deccan was finding this out the hard way.

"Say hello to your friends Miss Blye."

When Kensi didn't do anything he slapped her across the face and Deeks winced. But he knew that she was fine. This was the woman that could get hit by a car or blown up before hopping up and running after the suspect, she had been through far worse than an angry misogynist.

Deccan leaned in close to Kensi and whispered in her ear. Deeks got alarmed when the sheen of tears became visible in her eyes.

"No?" Deccan asked. "Alright then. More fun for me."

Deccan then took a deep breath and began what was obviously a well-practiced speech.

"Five years. Five years Detective. Five years I sat in a dark cell day after day, just waiting for the moment when I could get my revenge on you. It is because of you Detective that I am alone. It is because of you that I had to bury my brother. I WATCHED MY BROTHER BE SHOT!"

* * *

Kensi startled at the change in volume before 'John' shook his head and seemed to control himself.

"That isn't something you forget Detective. Every night for five years I close my eyes and I am forced to watch my brother fall."

Just when Kensi started to feel bad for the guy his tone changed.

"Every night for five years I have plotted my revenge on you. And trust me there was plenty of time for me to think of what way to do it. I thought shooting you, no mess. But where is the fun in that? I thought of capturing you and torturing you. But again where's the fun? So I decided to go with my punishment of choice. Physiological. Next came the main question. Who would cause the most pain? After some asking around I found out that you were in love with your federal agent partner. Next came the logistics of the whole thing. The cover story was simple enough. Who would suspect Tyler Hunt, working a 9 – 5 job, owning his own house, of doing anything bad? It was easy. Just had to take a walk around her house every day. She was suspicious enough at first but after seeing me every day she let it go and I slipped into the background like everyone in this god-forsaken town. So how does it feel Detective? Because finally you are experiencing the pain that I did."

"So how does it feel Detective? Because finally you are experiencing the pain that I did."

* * *

Deeks could feel the tears appearing in his eyes. While he was talking, Deccan slowly walked closer and closer to Kensi.

"I told this beauty all she had to say was that it is Deeks' fault that she is here but she seems stubbornly – or stupidly depending on how you look at it – loyal to Deeks."

Deeks saw the shudder that ran through Kensi when Deccan came close enough to run a finger down her face.

"I could just kill her but as she so kindly pointed out, that's no fun. So here is plan B. I thought you would enjoy seeing the love of your life in pain and knowing that every scream, every whimper, is entirely your fault."

As Deccan talked, Deeks' eyes moved to Kensi. As she listened to his plans the glare slipped off her face. There was nothing in the world that Deeks hated more than the look of defeat that came over her face. It was as if she had realized that the chances of her getting out of this situation were very low. Her eyes moved off Deccan and she stared straight into the camera lens. Deeks knew that Kensi realized that he was watching this video. So that was how he knew that her next words were for him.

'I'm sorry' she mouthed.

Deeks was confused. "What is she sorry for? Getting kidnapped? I would hardly say that was her fault!"

But while Deeks was watching Kensi he lost track of what Deccan was saying. But Callen hadn't. He didn't repeat the threats that Deccan was saying, he knew what Deeks' reaction was going to be, but his thoughtfulness didn't matter. It was then that Deccan gave another hard punch to Kensi's chest, right where her broken ribs were. If he continued one rib could puncture a lung and it would be the end.

"Not for getting kidnapped…. She's sorry for what we're about to see…"

Deccan took out a knife and Deeks felt his entire body tense up. "So Detective this is my gift to you. A cut for every day I spent in that fucking prison staring at a cement wall. A cut for every day I swore up and down that I would make you pay. Do you know how many cuts that is, Detective? You probably don't want to."

And with that Deccan slowly swiped the knife across Kensi's chest marking what Deeks spent so much of his time looking at, even if he would deny it. Deeks could see Kensi tense but try so hard not to make a sound.

_"That's my girl!"_ He thought. That was his girl.

The entire Ops centre watched in silence. At least they were silent. Kensi started off quiet but after the 20th slice Deeks could hear a whimper. Kensi could only last for so long under pain. She cried out with teeth clenched. Over her sounds of pain Deccan yelled, "So Detective, say goodbye to your love Detective… Because the next time you will be seeing her, she will be nothing more than a body."

And with that Deccan shut off the camera and the screen in Ops went blank. The clock was really ticking now.

* * *

**A/N: Like most of my author's notes I must start this one with an apology for taking so long to get this chapter up and running. Life sure has a way of stopping a lot of things like writing…. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter! I'll try and be better next time but there is no guarantee… Sorry in advance!**

**Reviews buy my love,**

**Novelnerd97 **


	7. Author's Apology

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I have become one of those fanfic writers that I hate. The ones that write a story, people follow, and then don't update for months. In my defense school has been absolutely crazy… Just let me tell you, when you're in grade 10 and already have provincials, don't decide to take both Biology 11 and English 11…. The stress will prevent you from having any life whatsoever. However, it is now summer and I will have plenty of time to write… Saying that, I may not update often because I am going away for a month with very limited internet access. But when I get back in august I should have multiple chapters to upload… My goal is to finish this story by when I get back. Once again I'm sorry to my readers!**

**Hopefully you haven't let me yet and you still stick around, **

**Novelnerd97**


End file.
